saciamiento
by William Power
Summary: Traduccion de: Satiation. Autor: Writer Awakened. ¿Con que alimentas a una chica que siempre esta hambrienta? PxM toma lugar un poco despues de t


_Saciamiento_

* * *

¿Con que alimentas a una chica que siempre esta hambrienta?

* * *

El día se volvió crepúsculo para cuando Phoenix y Maya regresaron al Bufete Wright & Co. Por todas las cosas a considerar, fue un día muy ligero, y Phoenix se la paso mostrándole a Maya lugares a Maya que ella aun no había visto. No era de sorprenderse que la primera cosa que Maya dijera al entrar a la oficina fuera "Tengo hambre." Pearl se quedo unos días en templo Hazakure, y Phoenix estaría contento sirviendo comida para dos si Maya no fuera capaz de comer lo suficiente para tres personas.

Maya se tiro en el sofa de la sala y gruño ruidosamente. "¿Niiiiiick… que hay de comer?"

"Déjame checar el mini-refri," Phoenix dijo del otro lado del cuarto. "Hmmmmmmm… Podría hacer unos hot dogs"

"Mhh," Dijo Maya. "Suena bien. Me vendría bien unos cuantos."

"¿Unos cuantos? ¡Maya, antes de que nos fuéramos te comiste tres!"

"¿Y?"

"¡Solo no quedan dos!" Dijo Phoenix mientras ponía los dos últimos hot dogs en el micro. "Además, no tienes que comer tanto. Te voy a conseguir el más carnoso que puedo juntar, pero solo uno."

_¿"carnoso"? ¿Por qué diablos dije eso?_

"¡Oh vamos! Soy una chica en crecimiento, ¿recuerdas?" Ella le giño un ojo a la nuca de Phoenix. "¿Qué otra cosa se supone que coma para crecer grande y fuerte? ¿Espinaca?"

"Ah, seguro," Dijo Phoenix. "¡Cuando era pequeño, podía comerme tres latas de espinaca en un minuto!" Phoenix tembló y trato de no pensar en sus días de comer vegetales. No tener que vomitar esa cosa verdosa era una señal de su adultez.

"Quizá esté bien para ti, pero te pagaría todos los días por unas hamburguesas." Maya se rio y sonrió. Phoenix se volteo para ver a Maya holgazaneando en el sofá, ya habiéndose quitado sus (Son de él; ella solo los tenia prestados.) sucios tenis de basquetbol.

Era ese momento interesante en medio de los casos de los respetuosos empleados de bufete Wright & Co. A parte de insulsa papelería con una notoria ausencia de descripción, no había muchas cosas pasando en la oficina, y la mayoría del día de Phoenix consistía en intentar leer, ver la tele (usualmente con Maya, la razón por la cual no podía trabajar o leer), o hacer otras cosas, la mayoría con la compañía de Maya. Ella se la pasaba sin hacer nada 'productivo,' pero Phoenix a admite que su presencia iluminaba las cosas en la oficina.

Maya suspiro dramáticamente y recargo su cabeza contra el sofá, hundiéndose en la arena movediza, quizá para nunca ser vista de nuevo.

Ese era el asunto con Maya. Ese era el asunto, pensó Phoenix hasta que el microondas finalmente hiso ding. Sin importar la situación, Maya siempre sonreía. Ya sea si se resignaba por un hot dog en vez de dos o hasta ser acusada de asesinato, Maya siempre encontraba una manera de sonreír desde el interior, sin importar lo desesperado de la situación. Incluso cuando sus zapatos eran cinco tallas más grandes.

Phoenix le puso panes a las dos carnes y los trajo al sofá donde Maya estaba, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Siempre. A veces Phoenix pensaba en preguntarle como. Como le hacía para encontrar una sonrisa por ahí incluso cuando él sabía que ella debería entrar en una crisis nerviosa y llorar. Puede que ni ella supiera la respuesta, pensó Phoenix. Sin importar lo que pasara, ella siempre estaría aquí. Todos se habían ido y venido y tomado sus propios rumbos, ¿pero Maya? Ella tomaba su amistad y diversión con seriedad. Quizá era por Mia, o porque ella no tenía una verdadera casa a la cual volver. Phoenix se pregunto si Maya veía la oficina como su casa.

"Mmm, se ve bien," Dijo Maya mientras tomaba su hot dog del plato y lo empezaba a comer. "Y también sabe bien. Parece ser que los hot dogs son unas de las pocas comidas que no puedes arruinar."

Phoenix se rio dócilmente. Si recargo en el sofá junto a Maya y empezó a comer "Si" Él dijo, sin prestar mucha atención. Maya. A veces se le había ocurrido lo cercas que estuvo de perderla. Quizá era su culpa, quizá no lo era. Quizá él no era tan fuerte como ella, pero él tenía que sonreír de todas formas. Un abogado es alguien quien sonríe sin importar que tan mal vayan las cosas, ya sea en la victoria o en la derrota, dentro o fuera del tribunal. Eso fue lo que Mia dijo, pero fue su hermanita – una médium – la que trajo el punto a la casa. Maya era fuerte – Inclusive más que él, más fuerte que el mundo entero, y si alguien _intentaba_ llamarla débil, él estaba más que dispuesto a ponerse en medio y… no estar de acuerdo. En sus _caras._ Si.

"Recuerdas la ves que intentaste cocinar una chuleta" Dijo Maya. "¿Recuerdas que terminaste encendiendo la alarma contra incendios? ¡Eso fue lo que a mí me gusta llamar un clásico 'momento Nick'!"

"De verdad." Dijo Phoenix, mordisqueando su hot dog. "La verdad me estoy cansando de ver chuletas. Pero, ya sabes, al menos no tendremos que resignarnos con fideos. Lo juro, que si tuviera que comer tanto fideos como Gumshoe, creo que terminaría teniendo pesadillas de monstros de espagueti gigantes."

"Mmm, Espagueti. No hemos comido eso en un buen tiempo. ¡Oye, deberíamos ir por un poco de eso una de estas noches! Quizá podamos tener un festival y convencer a los de Lordly Taylor que nos den ese cartel."

"Oye, Maya" Dijo Phoenix después de unos segundos de silencio. En alguna parte de lo profundo de su mente la imagen de Maya llorando se proyectaba en la parte de atrás de sus parpados y se quedaba allí.

_No quiero verte llorar. ¿Algo como eso pasara de nuevo? No te mereces sufrir así de nuevo, Maya…_

"¿Mh? ¿Qué pasa? Suenas demasiado serio. ¿No te gusto el hot dog?" Maya sonrió. "¡Debí decirte que consiguiéramos hamburguesas!"

"No, no, no es eso- lo que iba a decir es." Phoenix casi podía sentir el sudor caer de forma cómica por su cara.

_Ngh, me siento estúpido. Creo que mi cerebro se está convirtiendo en masa…_

"¿Entonces, Nick? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Bueno, estaba pensando…"

"Esa es la primera." Maya se rio

_Ou. Eso dolió._

"¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Era en una noche como esta, en este cuarto. En ese entonces, yo ni sabía quien eras. Te veías tan sola y asustada, y yo no sabía que hacer. En ese entonces me sentía tan inofensivo, pero ahora que lo pienso, esa es la razón las cosas terminaron de esta forma."

_¿No había pensado que te habías destrozado o algo así?_

"¿Wau, te acuerdas de eso?" Dijo Maya, inhalando el resto de su hot dog. "Se siente como si hubiera sido hace tanto tiempo. Si no hubieras venido a salvarme, quien sabe lo que me hubiera pasado. ¿Pero… que te hiso pensar en eso?"

La oficina se había oscurecido por completo, y la única cosa separando a la oficina del abogado del purpura más oscuro era la luz de la luna sentada en la ventana. Phoenix miro hacia Maya.

"No lo sé. Pero- quizá… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no nos hubiéramos conocido? ¿O si no te hubiera podido salvar la primera vez que fuiste enjuiciada? ¿Entonces qué?"

_Si, ella es mi asistenta… mi única asistenta. Cuando se trata de eso, ser abogado es algo muy solitario, maldita sea…_

"Oye, Nick"

"Para ser honesto, me pregunto si hubiera sido capaz de ganar todos esos casos sin tu ayuda. Si hubiera perdido uno de eso casos y dejar que mis clientes fueran declarados culpables…" Phoenix suspiro y se recargo. Maya miro hacia él seriamente y no se espero para que él considerara terminar su frase.

"Oh, vamos… no te abarates tanto," Maya dijo suavemente. "Eres demasiado fuerte. Mi hermanita creyó en ti, ¿no es así? Y aun sin eso… ¡Pues yo creo en ti! Eres un gran abogado. Bueno, digo, a veces la arruinas todo y haces estupideces… y dices estupideces…"

_Cielos, gracias, Maya._

"Pero siempre sales ganando ¿no? Bueno, para los chicos buenos, al menos. ¡Defensor de la justicia! ¡El legendario, Phoenix Wright, rey de reyes! ¡Miren mis casos, vosotros poderosos! … y cosas como eso." Maya sonrió e inclino la cabeza de Phoenix hacia ella con sus dedos. *Gulp* Él ya lo sabía, ella iba a decir algo vergonzoso.

"Jeje. Por qué otra razón te hubiera traído a casa, ¿Qué pasa con toda la trivialidad en el sofá? ¡Alguien debería darte unas buenas nalgadas; eso resolvería el problema de inmediato!"

Doble *Gulp*

_Tan siquiera sabe lo que está diciendo- ¿Que está diciendo? Eso suena como… oh cielos…_

"Como sea, no lo pienses mucho," Dijo Maya, con tono tan familiarmente bromista que Phoenix casi no pudo creer que lo dijera tan tiernamente. "¡Anímate! ¡Vamos, me sacaste de unos grandes apuros, pero estoy bien ahora! ¡Ahora no tienes porque preocuparte de estar perdido sin mi; puedo dibujarte un mapa si quieres!" Ella sonrió y le tiro del brazo.

_Pero estoy preocupado. No quiero perderte. Si no puedo verte con mi cabeza en alto…_

"Oye, voy a ver si algo interesante en la tele," Dijo Maya, y empezó a caminar hacia el otro lado del cuarto. "Quizá pueda encontrar reparticiones del 'teatro infantil', para ver porque a Pearly le gusta tanto."

"¡Un momento!"

Maya se detuvo, en seguida del mostrador en cual Phoenix ocasionalmente pretendía trabajar. Phoenix hiso a un lado su comida y se dirigió hacia Maya, la cual se veía tan confundida como él. Sus hombros se sentía como pesos guía y su mente aun se sentía como avena. Phoenix puso una mano sobre el hombro de Maya y trato de hacer que sus palabras no sonaran como sopa. "Maya… gracias. Eso es todo lo que quería decir. Am- Eso es todo."

_¡No, no, no, no puedo pensar en eso!_ Phoenix pensó mientras escandalosas imágenes se vertían en su mente como si fuera limonada, agridulce, inundado, filtrándose por sus ojos y por sus venas. Sintió como si su estomago hiciera 'clank'. _Jefa, si te enteraras de esto, ¿Qué pensarías? ¿Por que mi corazón se está cayendo de fuerte? Me siento como en el tribunal- ¿tengo la evidencia necesaria? ¡Mierda!_

"Nick… Estas actuado muy raro esta noche. Si no te conociera…" Maya se le acerco pretendiendo mirar hacia sus pies. Ella sonrió un poco, no lo suficiente para acabar con el ambiente. "… Pensaría que quieres algo de mí."

Maya le guiño el ojo y Phoenix casi se muere _allí mismo_. Si corazón recibió un golpe, y por un segundo de verdad pensó que su corazón se iba a detener. Ella iba a terminar siendo su muerte, seguramente.

"M-Maya, yo-"

No pudo terminar de hablar. Maya lo agarro de los brazos y ataco su cara, sujetándolo de las mangas para que no retrocediera por la sorpresa, o aun peor, tratar de escapar. Ello lo beso hasta que Phoenix le regreso el beso, y se quedaron allí, en la oscuridad total, por al menos unos diez segundos. Maya se hiso para atrás y examino la expresión de Phoenix que parecía la de un venado frente a un faro. Ella se rio. Todo el cuerpo de Phoenix se había congelado. Encerrado, se quedo allí, encerrado en el hielo, incapaz de hablar o de siquiera moverse; Quizá era por el hielo.

_¿De verdad debería estar haciendo esto?_ Phoenix se pregunto, balbuceando e incapaz de hablar.

"Jeje, ya sé que estas pensado. ¿'Eww', no es así?" Ella estaba a punto de reírse de nuevo cuando Pepona la alzo de la barbilla y la beso, tomándola por sorpresa. Ella se hizo para atrás y se puso contra la orilla del mostrador; él puso su brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura de Maya, las pequeñas uñas de Phoenix se enterraban contra la tela del _obi_ de Maya, ella se puso contra la encimera hasta que ella estaba casi inclinada hacia atrás, agarrándose de la parte de atrás del traje de Phoenix, con sus labios firmemente puestos contra los de él.

"Aah" Dijo Maya, alcanzando su espalda. "M-mi espalda-"

Sin ninguna espera, Phoenix la levanto y la sentó en el mostrador, las piernas de Maya se quedaron colgando en la orilla. Maya acerco a Phoenix y lo beso de nuevo, Asegurándose de que él viera que ella estaba sonriendo tanto que hasta casi le dolía. Ella envolvió sus piernas con las de él para mantenerlo cercas, sus manos estaban casi alrededor del cuello de Phoenix. Después de un momento (Y después de quitar varios libros del mostrador), Ella movió sus brazos atrás de ella y empezó a aflojar su faja. Cuando Phoenix se dio cuenta, él se hiso para atrás.

"M-Maya, espera, si no quieres-" Dijo él, pero Maya le chito y tiro su faja. Ella deshizo su cabello y lo dejo moverse libremente.

"¿Qué pasa, Nick? ¿Tienes miedo?" Dijo Maya con una voz temblorosa. Phoenix no pudo ver con la oscuridad que ella estaba sonrojada. "¿No querrás dejar un caso sin terminar, verdad?" Ella lo agarro por el aire, y antes de que Phoenix pudiera protestar, ella deslizo sus ropas debajo de sus hombros y se empezaron a besar de nuevo, dejando a Phoenix preguntándose si ella siempre quiso hacer esto o si solo está jugando con él. Él sintió las manos de Maya en sus mejillas, despeinando su cabello en el camino.

No, no importaba cual.

Los labios de Phoenix se fueron a la mejilla de Maya y cayeron a su cuello. Ella se rio y empezó a desabotonar el traje de Phoenix, las manos de Phoenix estaban guiando las de Maya. Él se quito su chaleco y su corbata y Maya se quito el resto de su ropa, dejándola sentada nada más con su ropa interior de la orden Kurain. Maya le dijo a Phoenix que las ropas de Kurain eran más fáciles de quitar y de poner que un kimono normal. Ese sí que parecía ser el caso.

"¿Tienes frio?" Phoenix pregunto estúpidamente, ella lo acerco y se desabrocho el brasier después de un poco de esfuerzo. Él sintió los senos de Maya tocar su pecho y la sensación del cálido sudor de sus senos, él la mantuvo cerca y podía escuchar el palpitar de su corazón, el único sonido en un cuarto silencioso. Phoenix fue por el cuello de Maya e hiso camino hasta sus senos.

"Ahh, Nick…" Ella arrullo. "Si… por favor…" Ella se rio cuando sintió la boca de Phoenix en sus pezones, en uno y luego el otro. Él tenía los senos de Maya en sus manos y ella lo besaba cada que se levantaba, y electricidad azul pálida empezó a surgir entre ellos, tanto que llegaron a estar tan avivados como las luces rojas y blancas que iban a toda velocidad en la carretera. Phoenix se inclino y Maya se quito sus bragas, abriéndose de piernas, guarneciendo la orilla del mostrador. A juzgar por su respiración y su vocalización pequeña y ansiosa, él podía asumir que estaba disfrutando esto. Él se acerco a la orilla del mostrador donde las piernas de Maya estaban colgadas, presiono su mejilla contra la pierna de Maya, respiro con su esencia. Él acaricio el interior de las piernas de Maya y miro hacia sus ojos. Maya lo miro a él con su sonrisa hambrienta de siempre. Entonces, él gentilmente metió dos dedos dentro de ella y ella gimió con toda su respiración, las manos de Maya se estiraron para enredar sus dedos en el cabello de Phoenix. Él la atrapo en medio de risas y murmureos de satisfacción, las piernas de Maya se doblaban al redor de la cabeza de él, acercándolo, Maya apretaba con sus piernas y manos cada que se hacía más lento. Ella grito mansamente pidiendo por más hasta que los dedos de Phoenix iban lo bastante rápido para hacer que ella se viniera, y ella levanto su cabeza para atrás, riendo y gimiendo y encajando sus uñas en la cabeza de Phoenix. Las 'paredes interiores' de Maya palpitaban y pulsaban su corazón. Maya se cayó en la encimera, sin aire y sus dedos rascaban para orientarse.

Phoenix se quedo allí y suspiro el nombre de Maya varias veces. Finalmente, Maya se levanto y se acomodo sus ropas. "No sabía que pudieras hacer algo como eso, Nick," Ella dijo con una seriedad inemotiva tan perfecta que por un momento Phoenix pensó que abrió la caja de Pandora en vez de la de Maya.

"Ni yo."

"¿Qué- que fue eso? Ah… eso fue… eso estuvo muy bueno."

_¡No me digas que no sabes que fue lo que paso! ¿Qué acaso tu hermana no 'platico' contigo? ¿Ni siquiera intentaste- inten-taste –_

_Maya sonrió. _"Eso fue my divertido. Aunque no has de estar satisfecho aun. Después de todo, solo fue una, así que, am…"

Había dudas irritantes en la mente de Phoenix, pero las dudas nunca le fueron útiles. Las dudas nunca lo detuvieron de derribar puertas cuando era necesario, o tratar de cruzar puentes ardientes. Si había algo que Phoenix Wright sabia hacer, era actuar sin pensar, especialmente cuando había algo importante en medio. Además, no había vuelta atrás; iba a ser o él o Maya aquí, o el solo en su cuarto con su 'foto secreta de Maya la mística' y su bríllate foto de Iris. Pero las fotos no eran divertidas. Phoenix salto en el mostrador y miro a Maya que tenía su cara roja. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella lo agarro y lo jalo contra ella con mucha fuerza. La herida de Maya por la respiración caliente estaba muy debajo de su piel.

"Maya," Él le dijo a ella, "¿Vas a estar bien?"

Maya se rio y asentó. Al menos, estar desnuda no parecía afectar su actitud traviesa. Phoenix sabia que ella era demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo, y muy terca para cambiarla una vez que ya estuviera así. Después de todo, la mayoría de las cosas al azar que hacían eran idea de ella. Phoenix amaba eso.

"No estoy asustada ni nada de eso," Dijo Maya, mirando a los eternamente cambiantes ojos de Phoenix. "Veras, no soy tan estúpida como crees Nick. Quiero ser útil- hacer algo útil por una vez."Ella le guiño el ojo, riendo, mordisqueo el labio inferior de Phoenix con sus labios. La voz de Maya era un susurro que se infiltraba en la mente y alma de Phoenix. Él podía sentir su cuerpo entero temblar. "Vamos… anímate, Nick. ¿No estás asustado, verdad?"

"¡Yo- no! N-no, no," Dijo Phoenix. _No lo sé… quizá lo estoy. No lo sé_

Maya agarro los pantalones de Phoenix y se rio viéndolo tratar de quitárselos mientras estaba encima de ella; no era una perspectiva de bienvenida. Eventualmente lo logro,_ de alguna manera_. Phoenix envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Maya y la mantuvo cerca. La espalda de Maya se sentía calidad y resbalosa con sus manos. Ella estaba allí, y ella era hermosa, y no estaba tratando de escapar o hacer excusas, ella se quedo allí, y puede que fuera la mejor sensación que Phoenix jamás haya conocido. Casi ni podía respirar, y ni estaba nadando; era como esa ves a la única fiesta que fue en su universidad – _Ngh_. Él trato de convencerse de que no era su culpa que se metiera en esto, pero no se la creía.

"Nick."Dijo Maya, y su tono claro fue tan bueno como una orden.

"S-si…" Dijo Phoenix, moviendo sus manos mas cercas de la cadera de Maya, orientándose él mismo antes de meterlo. Maya resolló y trago aire, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Las uñas de Maya se encajaron y rastrillaron la espalda de Phoenix. Él apenas lo noto.

"¿Maya? ¿Estas bien?" Dijo Phoenix mientras ella se aferraba a él, su cabeza estaba descansando en los hombros de Phoenix. La cabellera de Maya se movía de arriba abajo y algo de este le cayó en la cara a Phoenix. Eso usualmente significaba que 'si'

"Ahh, ah, Nick-" Maya tragaba mas aire. Ella tosía y se reía y esnifaba y usaba a Phoenix como salvavidas. "No- no te aflojes ahora."

Phoenix la levanto en sus brazos, se hiso hacia adelante, y Maya gimió con su beso. Ella se agarro de los hombros de Phoenix y su propio cuerpo el cual ahora estaba completamente caliente y resbaloso por el sudor, y ella respondía cada uno de los movimientos de Phoenix reflexivamente. Por alguna razón, quizá, quizá había una pared en medio de los dos, de alguna manera, levantaba a quien sabía cuando, y quizá estaba solo hecha de contrachapado o cartón, pero él tenia un martillo y la estaba rompiendo.

Maya resoplo. "¡Nick!" Dijo Ella, riendo con éxtasis. "¡Ah Nick! ¡Eres como el- el Samurái de Acero!" Maya apenas podía contenerse así misma.

_Lanza Samurái… Si…_ Pensó Phoenix, el cual necesito de toda su compostura para no reventar en carcajadas.

Él continúo acunándola mientras se movían, con sus mejillas en contacto, y la lengua de Maya lamiendo la oreja de Phoenix. Él quería llevarla a un mundo donde los sueños montaban caballos pero nunca eran desechados, donde no había necesidad de pensar, un lugar cálido y feliz, un lugar alejado de problemas de los problemas que seguían a Maya como si se tratara de su nube de lluvia personal. Pero él no pensó en nada, él lo sentía todo, la olía, respiraba la transpiración de la base de su cuello. Ella murmuro de placer, cosas incoherentes que sonaban como una combinación del nombre de Phoenix y varias canciones cantadas juntas. Él se movió más rápido, más firme y Maya gimió más fuerte y enterró su cara en el espacio en medio del cuello y el hombro de Phoenix, y él lo sabía, Phoenix _sabía_ que ella estaba de verdad feliz, ella no quisiera estar en otro lugar más que aquí. Eso era todo lo que él quería. Él sintió el cuerpo de Maya tensarse debajo del suyo.

"¡Nick, esto- esto-!"

Ella mordisqueo y gimió a través de sus labios, y Phoenix se movió más rápido, su mano estaba en la espalda de Maya, manteniéndola en su lugar, hasta que sintió que se vino y él la beso y gruño en sus senos y dejo los gemidos de Maya en su cabello. Él colapso en los brazos de Maya, sus labios aun estaban contra los senos de Maya, y ella aun estaba descansando sobre la cabeza de Phoenix. Por unos minutos se sintió medio muerto y paso el tiempo sin movimiento, escuchando a Maya respirar.

Cuando Phoenix finalmente recordó donde estaba, él descubrió que estaba acostado junto a Maya, mirando arriba, y era como descubrir un nuevo mundo de nuevo. Él miro a Maya que estaba a su derecha, la cual aun estaba segura de la levantada y la caída de sus senos.

_No puedo que hice eso. Acabamos de- oh cielos. Oh Dios Mío. ¿Este es el mostra- ¿¡Mi escritorio?!_

Phoenix se levanto y se dio cuenta de que tan cerca de caerse del mostrador y al suelo cerca de su silla. Se toco la espalda para darse cuenta de que las heridas de las uñas de Maya aun le sangraban. Auch. ¿De todas formas, que era tan erótico de ser viciosamente rasguñado? Aun hábil, Phoenix miro a Maya y recordó algo.

_Uh oh._

"Sera mejor que no le digamos a Pearls sobre esto," Dijo él.

"Si."

Phoenix giro su cabeza. Es como si cada musculo de su cuerpo se derritiera y circulara por el rio Águila y él no era más que un felizmente ignorante barquero de pelos de punta. Quizá algo malo iba a pasar. Quizá pronto. Pero no importaba. Estaban aquí, Maya estaba a salvo, y mantenerlo así significaba echarle un ojo a Maya en todo momento, entonces él estaba dispuesto a recibir un tiro, llegar a las nueve en el tren expreso, saltar en al rio águila, porque lo _valía._ Phoenix no se había sentido tan libre desde hace tanto, tanto tiempo. "Maya," Dijo él, pausando con cada palabra lo que parecía un año, "Gracias."

"¿Por?"

"Yo, am-bueno, por todo. Tu y mi jefa… si no las hubiera conocido, entonces…"

Ellos compartieron el silencio. La noche llego a la cúspide y la luz de la luna se estiro lo bastante lejos a través de la ventana para iluminar sus caras. Paso su mano gentilmente a través del cabello de Maya.

Maya se levanto y puso su cara sobre el hombro de Phoenix. Ella se rio. "Oye, Nick."

"¿Si?"

"Hazme un sándwich."

_¿¡Pero qué-?! _"¡Oye háztelo tu! Además, no tenemos para hacer eso."

"Muy bien, entonces," Dijo Maya, golpeando sus manos contra el escritorio. "Está decidido. ¡Vamos por hamburguesas!" Ella se bajo y se vistió. "Sobre ti, desde luego" Guiño. "Vamos, hay que divertirse. Eh, divertirnos un _poco_ más."

Phoenix se rio y sonrió. Se acostumbro a comer nada que se le olvido que tenía hambre. Al menso no tenía que comer fideos. Se bajo del escritorio también y se puso sus ropas. Algunas cosas nunca cambian, y algunas no deberían.

"Vamos."


End file.
